Rough Edges
by wavingflags45
Summary: Bullying (verb) to influence or intimidate someone as a means of enjoyment


**Rough Edges**

"S-supana...can I...t-talk to you…?"

The sun was finally beginning its descent over Akademi High School and just as it began to paint the autumn sky in a soft orange glow, the occult club found itself dispersing after finishing their private ritual. All of the members were beginning to trickle out, however Supana and Oka stayed behind to clean up the small crystals and dripping wax.

Supana looked up and turned around to face her friend. Oka was delicately holding a small rose quartz sample in her hands and was rubbing the crystal with her thumb.

"Yeah what's up?" Supana stood and brushed off the now solid wax from her skirt.

"I feel...like...y-you should know something" Oka breathed in softly and handed the crystal to Supana. "R-rose quartz...it means love...and I know… y-you and M-mai…"

Supana waited patiently for her friend to speak but flinched slightly at the sound of her girlfriend's name. Oka had never outright said it, but Supana could tell her friend often felt uneasy about Mai. Supana's friend had been the target of countless hours of bullying and although Mai was never an immediate offender, Oka could never quite tell whose side the other was on.

"...mm...i guess...j-just...be c-careful...everyone's...n-not as nice...as you t-think" Gently Oka placed the crystal into Supanas hands and gathered her things, walking out of the club room.

Supana looked down into her hands and rubbed her thumb along a long crack that now decorated the pastel pink side.

"Mai... is everything all right?" Supana asked quietly.

With the phone against her ear, she listened as a soft sigh escaped her girlfriend's lips.

"...Y-yeah...I'm...okay…" Mai's soft voice filled the darkness in Supana's room.

With the moon high and the time ticking away into the night, a sudden sense of unease filled the girl as she gazed at the crystal on her nightstand.

"Are you sure…? Mai if something is bothering you please let me know…I want to help you in every way I can..."

Supana listened as Mai fell quiet on the other end.

"Mai...?"

Slowly the sound of quick breathing filled Supana's ear. A tight feeling gathered in her chest and she felt her own throat choking unexpectedly. Mai's tears seemed to call out to Supana in a way that nothing had before. Her own heart beat seemed to slow and quicken at the same time and all she wanted to do was to hold her poor girlfriend in her arms.

Supana felt her own voice shake softly into the phone "It'll be okay Mai...I'll always be here for you...whatever it is that's hurting you so much...I'll take care of it...just...tell me what's wrong princess...please…"

Mai slowly seemed to dry her own eyes and spoke softly into the phone.

"T-they're so mean to me...I keep trying to be their friend Supana but I...I don't understand…!"

"Whose friend Mai…?"

"Saki and Kakona...we used to be best friends but now they're just being so mean! I don't know, ever since Musume arrived at school they just don't want to talk to me!"

"Hey sweetheart it's gonna be alright…"

"You don't understand Supana, all I've done is be nice to them...and I'm being treated...like...like.."

"Like a loner from the occult club…" Supana sighed and rubbed her eyes. She knew from experience how horrible Saki and Kakona could get but Mai always seemed like a good friend of theirs why would they suddenly just stop talking to her…?

"Mai, sweetie, I'm gonna take care of them, don't worry anymore about it okay?"

"What're you gonna do…?" Mai asked softly.

Supana wished she could run her hand along the others cheek and kiss her wet tears away. All she wanted was to keep her girl happy and safe. Even if that meant she'd do things the hard way.

"I'm gonna make sure they'll never be mean to you again."

The next morning had graced Akademi High once again with a bright sunny day. Supana stood arrived at school, and undid her shoes placing them neatly in her locker. She looked around and found the person she was looking for.

"Hey Ayano" Supana smiled.

"Oh...Hi Supana…" Ayano was facing the front of the locker, looking just over the corner with a longing look in her eyes.

Supana laughed softly "Are you still in love with Taro?"

"Why, are you?" Ayano broke her stare to quickly flash a...very unappealing look towards Supana.

"I'm dating Mai...remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're gay, I forgot. So you're dating the pink loner?"

"I'm actually bisexual, and wait. Mai is definitely not a loner who told you that?"

Ayano sighed, as if taking in one last drink of her senpai and then turned to face Supana.

"It doesn't matter," Ayano smiled "What does matter is the fact you need something from me. So whatever it is, you'd better spit it out quick before Taro leaves to class"

Supana briefly pulled out the edge of a stretchy waistband in her backpack. It had blue and white streaks and immediately Ayano's face lit up a deep pink.

"...is that…?"

"Yes it is~ now I had to pull a few strings so your not gonna get it easily"

"I'll do it. Whatever you need consider it done"

"Really?"

"I mean it. I'll do whatever it takes"

"Okay then meet me by _that_ bathroom at lunch. And bring Saki and Kakona with you" Supana slipped the clothing back into her bag and walked off to class with a wave of excitement flooding her.

"Yan-chan where are we going?" Kakona giggled

"Yeah, you know you can be a little scary Yan-chan haha" Saki laughed keeping in step with her friend.

"Scary? Why would anyone think I'm scary?" Ayano playfully replied "I couldn't even kill the spider in my room this morning!"

"Haha Ew! I dont like spiders!" Saki crinkled her nose playfully.

"Me neither" Kakona laughed

"Alright we're here!" Ayano walked quietly inside the dimly lit bathroom with the other two following slowly.

On the floor greeted them a round circle colored light blue with a chalk. There was a triangle connecting three points inside the circle and each point had a gemstone sitting on its corner. The uppermost point had a pink rose quartz and Supana was found sitting right beside it.

"Whoa…" Saki spoke softly

"Freaky…" Kakona shivered in her shirt.

"Pay up" Ayano addressed Supana

"Guard the door, once were finished I will"

"Finished with what? Whats going on here?" Saki snapped

"Yeah no one wants to be alone with _you_ freak!"

"Just sit down and hurry up about it" Supana snapped back. Both girls looked at each other and sat at different points in the triangle.

"Y-you can't hurt us you know! M-my dad is rich! H-he'll have you arrested! " Kakona threatened before taking a seat in the farthest corner.

Saki didn't say anything but quietly sat alongside her friend. She seemed to be fidgeting with the hem of her skirt but to Supana both appeared just as she wanted them: afraid.

"We're going to be performing a spell" Supana spoke softly after some time.

Both of the girls flashed each other uneasy looks, but neither said anything as a reply whether due to fear or thrill Supana cared not.

"Grab your crystal with two hands" she demonstrated by cupping the gem in her own hands, cradling its almost perfect cool structure. Supana held the gem so that the white thin scar faced the two irls in front of her.

Saki and Kakona managed to hold onto their blue gems but neither uttered a sound.

"Repeat after me: golden sun, silver moon,"

Both girls echoed the words.

"Let thine truth be known to you."

Saki and Kakona seemed to hum the words in unison.

"Let the sins of hate repent," Supana watched as the girls swayed slightly as the words fell from their mouths. The spell was working.

"and out they flow, forever spent."

As the last echos were muttered both girls seemed to lose themselves. Their bodies fell limp as if in a trance and again their eyes began to open. Supana braced herself mentally, knowing that once they did awaken she'd hear everything both girls were tormenting Mai with.

"You disgusting faggot" Saki spit out abruptly.

"I hope you burn in hell you disgraceful slut" Kakona chimed in.

"One day I hope your slut of a girlfriend gets bent over and raped by every fuck boy in this school"

"Your such a horrible looking freak"

"I want to see your bitch of a girlfriend's head on a platter someday"

"and I hope I can yank out every strand of that fake ass hair"

"Wouldn't your little girlfriend like it if we showed her how much of a whore you are?"

"I bet you've sucked every dick in this damn-"

" _Enough"_

Supana stood and looked down at the two girls.

"If you _ever_ speak to my princess that way again, I will personally sacrifice you to every demon I can call upon. I will have you cooked, boiled and eaten before I'll have you mutter those terrible things to another soul, _do you understand?_ "

Neither girl seemed like much of a threat but to hear how they had tormented Mai made Supana's skin crawl in fury.

" _Do you understand?"_ The girl said louder

"Y-yes!" squeaked Kakona

"It won't happen again!" Saki shook her head as if deeming the swear worthy of an apology.

"Get out of my sight" Supana said ushering to the door.

Both girls quickly tumbled over each other and sprinted out of the bathroom without a second thought.

A few seconds later Ayano approached Supana with curiosity in her eyes.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that?" She asked quietly.

"The occult club. You might say spells are my specialty" Supana bent down to pick up the rose quartz and smiled lovingly at the soft pink. Where the crack once laid was now a beautiful sprout of pink jutting out from the gems side. Supana handed Ayano the necessary payment and call Mai shortly after on her walkie talkie.

"Princess, are you there?"

A short pause and a click

"I'm here"

"I spoke with Saki and Kakona," Supana tossed the gem in the air and once it returned to her hand she gently slid it into her backpack "They shouldn't bother you any longer"

 _A/n 1: WF here! Finally have a ship I can work on! I founded it of course but hey, send me questions for supamai supa-not-for-you on tumblr if you wanna know more about these cuties! Dont forget to rate and subscribe see ya next time!_


End file.
